exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Elfissia
"Everyone deserves a second chance. Nobody deserves to live long enough to have a third one." - Elfissia. Elfissia is a ancient Champion of Redemption in the Venatio and the heroine who defeated Shotan. Story A Tormented Princess Elfissia was a warrior-princess, destined to a successful life; promised to a loving husband, her kingdom prosperous and strong. However, as Shotan, a wicked Demon God, took notice of her Plane and began to infect it, soon things started to become dire. Elfissia's fiance started slowly dying, her own father died trying to put an end to Shotan, and all the kingdom's woes were blamed on her, as Shotan framed her. Taking Sorath's bait, Elfissia took the sacred Queensblade hidden in her castle, unknowing that he had corrupted it: Elfissia lost her right arm and was attacked by her fiance, now a vessel for Sorath. However determined, refusing to falter, Elfissia chased said fiance and eventually killed him with her own blade, capturing part of Shotan's essence in it, before leaving the country, exiled as a traitor. Champion of Redemption Elfissia was chosen by Aurora to represent her as a pawn on the Venatio, something she saw as a honor and a second chance. Now representing Redemption, Elfissia valiantly fought against the forces of evil, forming a bond of rivalry with Shiruka. However, said bond came to an end when members of the Venatio rebelled against the deities that gave them purpose. Elfissia refused to betray Aurora and seized to stop them, but Shiruka fought her instead and used ritualistic methods to awaken Queensblade and take its powers, empowering him and defeating Elfissia. This caused her to question the true meaning of honor and using sacrifice in order to empower herself. In the last battle, Shiruka feigned betrayal in order to leave and die alongside Shikeishu, his mortal enemy. While seeing Shiruka dying, without gods to rely on, and with the only person she was connected to dying, Elfissia awakened Queensblade, corrupting herself in order to brutally crush several opponents including Dorchadas before dying. Return of Conviction Elfissia was later resurrected by Angra Mainyu to serve as a tool to torture and torment Shiruka and his new wife Celena Scarlet, acting as a remainder of his past and failure; however, Shiruka and Celena united in order to take Elfissia, as well as the resurrected Layla, down, then freeing them from Angra Mainyu's influence and welcoming them by their side. Elfissia was at first quite distant; the fact that Shiruka had become a Demon God too - albeit a benevolent one - and the presence of a new wife disturbed her. However, with Celena's influence and loving care, Elfissia began to open up to both of them, eventually showing more passionate emotions for both Celena and Shiruka, and becoming their lover. Appearance Elfissia is a ladylike warrior with long, dark blue hair and green eyes, who dresses in light green armor, still wearing the colors of her ancient kingdom. Her right arm was pitch-black and charred, due to the Queensblade's influence - but Shiruka and Celena eventually found a cure by allowing Elfissia to control Shotan's energy after he died. Personality Elfissia is lawful and dutiful, showing extreme respect to principles such as justice and tradition and doing her best to uphold them. Somewhat rigid and unforgiving as well as distant in her attitude, Elfissia is much more compassionate in fact, but would rather hide it after seeing what compassion did for her kingdom and people. The presence of Shiruka and influence of Celena, who despite being a Demon - her mortal enemies - lived a life similar to hers, eventually broke through the mask and revealed Elfissia's inner doubts and desires, allowing her to overcome her past. Powers * Supernatural Speed: Elfissia's speed is unnatural, able to outspeed Celena, a speed-based Demon, and to overpower her in a duel of blades, and to keep up with Divine-rank enemies such as Shikeishuu, a combat-oriented Demon God. * Weapon Mastery: Elfissia is a genius in the art of the blade and wields her Queensblade with deadly accuracy. * Mark of the Cursed: Elfissia's right arm, although ineffective in battle, can be used to increase Elfissia's power and make her weapon Queensblade deal increased corrupting, unhealable damage. These effects would later become permanent with Elfissia's transcendance. * Demon Empress: As the partner of a Demon God, Elfissia possesses enhanced abilities and a great authority over Inferno. This also allows her to master and use the Mark Shotan placed on her. Storylines * Venatio : Game of Life features her as a warrior of Aurora. * Venatio : True Evil shows her second chance. Trivia * Her associated Tarot card in the Venatio is Justice. * She bears some inspiration, aesthetically, from Fire Emblem's Lyn. Category:Character Category:Venatio Category:Inferno